Flowey/Underfell
Flowey the Flower is the tritagonist and Frisk's companion in the true Pacifist timeline of Underfell. He is also the heroic antagonist in the Genocide timeline. Before he was Flowey, he was Asriel, King Asgore and Toriel's son. After his adoptive brother/sister Chara died of Buttercup poisoning, Asriel used Chara's soul to cross the barrier. He became the "Hyper Angel of Life." He gave Chara's wish to die peacefully in a bed of golden flowers. Unfortunately, the humans thought he killed Chara. Asriel refused to fight and showed mercy, which the humans didn't accept. So Asriel got brutally battered up. While barely alive, he made it back to the Underground where he died. But his dust blew onto a golden flowerbed, where he became a living flower. Afraid of what his parents might think, he ran away. The king was so devastated that he grew extreme hatred on humanity, wanting them dead. He held an even stronger grudge against humanity and declared war. Toriel left Asgore and a new rule has been declared. That rule is "Kill or be Killed". Flowey, like his UnderTale counterpart, still believes in the "Kill or be Killed" motto but is more on the "Be Killed" side. However, after meeting Frisk, he starts to believe in a different motto, "Save or be Saved". Appearance Flowey is shown to look the same as his counterpart, however, Underfell Flowey's petals are shown to be torn, similar to how Flowey appears at the end of the Omega Flowey fight in the UnderTale universe. His eyes are black. His face is peach and his petals are yellow. Personality Flowey is shown to be similar to UnderTale Asriel - usually happy, but can also get upset and cry a lot. He is afraid of the monsters in the Underground and is terrified of King Asgore, despite Asgore being his father. He is the opposite to UnderTale Flowey- where while UnderTale Flowey wants to hurt you, Underfell Flowey doesn't. Powers and Abilities Flowey has the same powers as his UnderTale counterpart, but uses them differently. He can manipulate "Friendliness pellets" and can make them be dangerous which can hurt and damage the opponent. Only, he refuses to hurt anyone. He can also change faces- only instead of using them to show an evil personality, he uses them to scare off enemies and monsters to show that he is tough. This works most of the time. Fight Omega Flowey - The fight against Flowey takes place in the Genocide run. Flowey realizes that you've become an even worse monster than the monsters underground, and decides to try to stop you. Asriel Dreemurr, the Hyper Angel of Life - After losing to you as Alpha Flowey, Flowey is about to give up, but realizes that if he gives up now, humanity and the rest of the monsters WILL perish. Knowing that the fate of the whole world is on his "shoulders" now, Flowey generates enough determination to transform to "Asriel Dreemurr, the Hyper Angel of Life". Relationships [[Frisk/Underfell|'Frisk']] - Flowey accompanies Frisk on yours and her journey to escape the Underground, as well as avoiding monsters together. Flowey protects Frisk from the dangers of the Underground even though he is terrified of the monsters that are around of the Underground. Flowey even projects Frisk as Chara sometimes. [[Sans/Underfell|'Sans']] - Sans and Flowey hate each other. [[Toriel/Underfell|'Toriel']] - Flowey knows about Toriel and her insanity, even trying to warn Frisk about her. He is afraid of Toriel, even though she's his mother. Asgore - Flowey is terrified of his own father. [[Chara/Underfell|'Chara']] - Before Flowey became a flower, he was Asriel Dreemurr. He saved Chara, and this is where the Dreemurrs adopted them. Chara was very close like in UnderTale. She and Asriel shared a much stronger relationship than in UnderTale, though, because Chara didn't want to destroy humanity but get away from it, so Asriel saw Chara as special. He even sometimes accidentally calls Frisk "Chara." Most parts of this article is taken from Underfell Wikia Credits to the original Authors UF Flowey.gif | Talk sprite Category:Flowers Category:Underfell Category:Articles that require improvement Category:Flowey Category:Heroes Category:The Recluse Role Category:Male Category:Villains